


I will kiss you under the mistletoe

by quinnfabs



Series: Friends first, lovers always [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kurt's first kiss was under the mistletoe, because they're cliche like that. (written for hummelholiday's prompt Mistletoe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will kiss you under the mistletoe

Their first ever kiss was under mistletoe. It’s cliché beyond anything, Sebastian knows that, but he cherishes the moment all the same.

Kurt tells him that it didn’t count because he claims that they were too young for it to mean anything. Sebastian disagrees, mostly because he likes arguing with Kurt.

[[They were 10 years old and it was the first time Kurt was actually willing to celebrate Christmas after his mom passed away, Sebastian remembers how hard it was to get Kurt to actually open any presents before that. How hard it was to even make him smile at the idea of decorating the tree. So getting Kurt to do _anything_ Christmas related was a miracle in itself.

It was at a family work-dinner party. They were both bored, hiding from their parents in the kitchen, trying to eat as many candy canes as possible before they felt sick. Kurt looked up and noticed it, hanging there, so inconspicuous.

Kurt asked him what it was, and Sebastian, being the smarmy asshole he’s always been, replied with, “Mistletoe, it’s for adults. I saw it in a movie once.”

Kurt looks intrigued, so Sebastian keeps going, because he loves when he gets to be the smart one, “You’re supposed to kiss under it, it’s a tradition.” And he feels so grown up when he says it.

Kurt blushes a little and says, “Sounds kinda gross.”

Sebastian grins, “Yeah, I can see why _you_ would think that. Even if you're two months older than me, I guess you’re just not mature enough to understand.” He knew that it would set Kurt off, which is pretty much exactly why he said it.

“Oh shut up, Sebastian.” Kurt grumbles back, dropping the half eaten candy cane in his hands to the ground. He leans forward and plants a kiss, right onto Sebastian’s lips. Then leans right back and says, “Who’s an adult now?” before opening up a new candy cane.]]

“Honestly Kurt,” Sebastian grumbles, “What part of that wasn’t our first kiss?”

“I’m so sick of having this argument with you, Bas. Can you please just hand me the ornaments so we can decorate this tree?”

“No. Not until you admit that it was our first kiss.”

Kurt glares at him before walking over to where Sebastian’s leisurely sprawled out on their couch, and lays on the couch next to him.

“Why do you want that to be our first kiss so bad, Bas? I always thought that our first kiss was after prom. That was a way better kiss.”

Sebastian smirks, “Oh for sure. That was definitely top ten. But it wasn’t our first kiss.”

Kurt rolls his eyes as Sebastian’s arms snake around his waist.

“Kurt, c’mon. Timeline wise, that was our first ever kiss with _anyone._ And, it was _our_ first kiss. Just admit it.”

Kurt looks sheepish and Sebastian’s confused. “What’s that look about?”

“What if I said that it wasn’t my first ever kiss?” Kurt responds, shyly.

Sebastian pushes Kurt off him, and doesn’t mean to sound as angry as he does when he grumbles “What do you mean? Who the hell were you kissing back then?”

“Promise me you won’t go kill him.” Kurt murmurs.

“Wait _what_? We still know him?”

“It was Hunter. We were eight and he was trying to make me feel better about Mom, and he said that I had beautiful eyes and kissed me. It was from a scene from a movie he saw. And I’m just now realizing that’s apparently a running theme with boys kissing me.”  

“What the fuck? _Hunter?_ And you never thought to tell me this?”

“We were eight, Bas! It meant literally nothing.” Kurt responds, trying his best not to laugh.

“My entire life is a lie, Kurt. Maybe you’re supposed to be here with _Hunter_ and not me. Should I go give him a call? Tell him that my future husband is actually _his_ future husband?” Sebastian’s voice dripping with disgust.

Kurt grins, “Future husband, huh?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “Of course that’s what you take from this. I’ve never felt betrayal of this kind before, Kurt. I’m not sure we’ll ever come back from this.”

“Stop being so dramatic and help me decorate.”

“No, I can’t. I have to re-evaluate everything we’ve ever done together.” Sebastian replies, pacing around their living room. “So when you and Hunter had that sleepover, when I was sick? Was that when it happened? You were over there just macking on random guys while I had that high fever and could barely get out bed?”

This time, Kurt doesn’t bother hiding his laughter, “You’re being ridiculous! I don’t even _remember_ that. It was so many years ago.”

Sebastian groans, “But now we don’t have that adorable story where we were each other’s first kiss when we were little! Every single couple that were childhood best friends has that, and now _we don’t.”_

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Don’t you think it’s a much better story to say that we’re going to be each other’s _last_ kiss, oh future husband of mine?”

“Yeah I guess. But come kiss me _now,_ so I can make sure that you don’t get any funny ideas about Hunter.” Sebastian whines, pulling Kurt against him.

“Deal. And then we decorate the tree, right?”

“Of course.” Sebastian whispers, pressing a gentle kiss against Kurt’s lips. “And we’ll put up some mistletoe, right above our bed.”

“Ooh, I guess I’ll have to make sure I get Hunter in there, at some point.” Kurt jokes, and Sebastian frowns, pulling away from Kurt. “Actually, he’s not invited to our house ever again.”


End file.
